Namesake
by Luney
Summary: Anakin Solo trades places with Anakin Skywalker, and Valin Horn with Valin Halcyon Post Rebirth AU, Post AOTC AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Valin Horn knew that he shouldn't be exploring the lower levels of Coruscant. But Master Skywalker had sent the Solo kids on a mission to find a missing artifact, and he wanted to see what it was. Keeping his shields strong, he crept after the Solos, keeping a safe distance. The artifact was rumored to have the ability to take a person back in time, but no one was certain how it worked. Valin knew what he would do if he could go back in time. He would stop his grandfather from dying. That was bound to make his father happy, wouldn't it?

He entered a small, dusty chamber. Anakin and Jacen Solo were in there, standing in front of a tiny, glowing _Crystal of Transportation_. Jacen noticed him immediately. "Valin Horn! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the Crystal," Valin said, edging his way further into the room. "Do you think it actually works?"

Jacen shook his head. "I doubt it. Transport you back in a time for a day? Impossible." He peered closer at the Crystal. "And if it does work, it could be dangerous." His dark brown eyes met Valin's. "Someone has to take your place."

"Can I take a closer look?" Valin asked, getting closer to the Crystal.

"What would you do if you could go back in time?" Anakin Solo asked softly, touching the Crystal.

"I'd prevent my grandfather's death," Valin said, touching the other side of the Crystal.

"I'd prevent my grandfather from causing death," Anakin Solo said, and the Crystal exploded.

***

_Coruscant, Old Republic_

Anakin Skywalker paced the meditation chamber, his blue eyes focusing on the _Crystal of Transportation_. "Do you think it works, Valin?"

Valin shrugged, sitting casually against the wall. "I don't know. And I don't think we should be testing it."

"We found it, Valin, it's our right," Anakin said, his eyes blazing momentarily. "Obi-Wan says that we should probably wait for Master Yoda to examine it first." He came over to the Crystal, studying it carefully. "If you could visit the future, what would you want to see?"

"I don't know," Valin said, coming over to glance at the Crystal. "I haven't really considered it before."

"Maybe your future wife?"

Valin shook his head. "If I saw who she was, I'd feel like I was cheating on her every time I took a girl out."

"Do you date often?" Anakin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Whenever I have time."

Anakin pursed his lips, suppressing a protest. He didn't feel that it was fair that the Corellian Jedi were free to love, where he was not. Valin didn't disagree with him. He was quite glad to not be a Coruscanti Jedi, but he wasn't about to mention that to Anakin. There was already a rift between Anakin and Obi-Wan, and Valin didn't want to help make it grow.

Valin cleared his throat. "And what would you want to see, Anakin?"

Anakin touched the Crystal. "Exactly how I am meant to balance the Force."

"I see," Valin said, not quite surprised. If he was a Jedi of prophecy like Anakin, he would probably want to know how to balance the Force as well. He noticed a soft light flickering in the Crystal, and reached out to touch it. "How do you think it works?" he asked, just as the Crystal disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

***

Nejaa Halcyon looked forward to gathering up Valin and heading home to Corellia. He had never been fond of the city world, and it's politics. "How do you feel about our apprentices finding the Crystal, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan, walking on Nejaa's right, shook his head. "I am afraid my padawan will use it."

"I don't think it actually works."

"Things that [I]shouldn't[/I] work often do around Anakin," Obi-Wan said, walking swiftly. "I told him that he should let Master Yoda examine it first…," his words trailed off, and he exchanged an alarmed glance with Nejaa. "Do you feel that?"

Nejaa nodded, taking off at a run. He had lost sense of Valin in the Force. Either his son was shielding well, or he was suddenly not there. He ran into the meditation chamber where he had left his son. "Valin!"

A young man, who couldn't be older than fourteen, rose to his feet. "Y-yes sir?

"Where is Valin?" Nejaa demanded, at the same time as Obi-Wan.

"Where is Anakin?"

It was then that Nejaa noticed another young man in the room, who looked about sixteen. He was tall, with dark blue eyes. He looked quite a bit like Anakin Skywalker. "I am Anakin Solo, sir." He studied Obi-Wan. "Master."

"Anakin Solo?" Obi-Wan asked, looking the young man and down. "Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?"

"He is my grandfather, Master," Anakin answered, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I see."

Nejaa focused his attention on the younger man. "And you, son? What is your name?"

"Valin Horn," he said proudly. "I'm Valin Halcyon's grandson," he announced, not to be outdone by Anakin.

So it seemed Valin would have a daughter who married a Horn? Nejaa allowed himself a small smile, happy to see that Valin would eventually settle down and marry. But his smile was short lived. If the legends surrounding the Crystal were true, his son now resided in the future that Valin Horn had come from. He had no idea what dangers awaited his son there, and he could not be there to protect him from them. "I see you were experimenting with the Crystal of Transportation?"

Valin nodded. "We didn't mean to make it work, sir," he said, carefully regarding Nejaa. "I feel like I should know you, sir."

Nejaa smiled, pleased to feel his great grandson brush him with the Force. His touch was somewhat clumsy, but powerful. "You ought to, Valin. I am your grandfather, Nejaa Halcyon."

Obi-Wan frowned at him. "Nejaa!"

"The boy was bound to find that out sooner or later, Obi-Wan," Nejaa pointed out. "And until our apprentices return, these boys are our responsibility."

"I am aware of that," Obi-Wan replied, frowning at Anakin. "I think we'd better take them to Master Yoda."

Anakin Solo hesitated. "You're angry with me, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not with you, young Anakin."

"With my grandfather, then. Why?"

"He's broken the code," Obi-Wan said stiffly, leading the way out of the chamber. "Are you coming Nejaa?"

"Yes," Nejaa said, gesturing for Valin to follow him. He could understand why Obi-Wan was upset. If Anakin Skywalker had a grandson, he obviously broke the code against love. But Nejaa was not very surprised. Anakin had confessed his love for Padme Naberrie to him. It was only a matter of time before he broke the code and married her. Nejaa was proud of him, frankly. He didn't understand why the Coruscanti Jedi forbade love, and could never support such a rule.

Valin scrambled after Nejaa, looking around the temple in wonder. "I was hoping to talk to Valin Halcyon, sir."

Nejaa waved his hand. "Call me Nejaa, if you will." He paused. "And I am afraid that speaking with Valin will be impossible. He has traded places with you."

"He's in the future, then?" Valin asked, sounding disappointed. His tone brightened soon after. "Dad will love to meet him!"

"Maybe so," Nejaa said, stroking his chin. He worried about his son traveling into the future. What if he ran into himself? What if he learned too much about the future? How would that affect the present? He looked ahead toward Obi-Wan, who walked silently with Anakin Solo.

Anakin Skywalker's grandson.

The galaxy was already changing.

***

_New Republic, post Ruin_

Valin Halcyon appeared in a small, dimly lit chamber. Anakin Skywalker was next to him, already jumping to his feet.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded, resting his hand on his lightsaber.

Shaking his head at Anakin's brashness, Valin rose steadily to his feet. He noticed the young man then, of a height with him and nearly as tall as Anakin. Valin could tell that he was a Jedi, even though he didn't wear any robes. He could also sense far fewer Jedi on Coruscant than he ever had before. Had they entered the future, or the past? "I don't think he means us harm."

"I am Jacen Solo," the man said, regarding them calmly, but his hands were clenched. "Where is my brother? And Valin?"

"Excuse me?" Valin asked, surprised.

"Anakin Solo? Valin Horn?" Jacen demanded. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of them."

Valin exchanged a curious glance with Anakin. "They must have taken our place when we used the Crystal."

"Why is your brother named Anakin?" Anakin Skywalker asked, folding his arms.

"He was named for our grandfather, Anakin Skywalker," Jacen answered, his tone more defensive than the question warranted. "Who are you?"

"I am Garm Idanion," Valin answered, thinking quickly. "And this is…"

"Cliegg," Anakin supplied. "Cliegg Lars."

Jacen frowned, not quite believing them. "How am I going to explain this to Uncle Luke?"

"The Crystal's power should only last a day," Valin said, attempting to reassure him.

"How can you be sure?" Jacen demanded.

"I can't," Valin spread his hands, then glanced sideways at Anakin. "We didn't get the chance to examine it carefully."

Jacen let out a long breath. "I'd better take you to Uncle Luke."

***

Anakin Skywalker could tell that Valin was annoyed with him, but he had achieved his agenda. The Crystal had worked, sending them both far into the future, and he had met his [I]grandson[/I]. Anakin couldn't help smiling to himself, Jacen resembled Padme in looks and bearing. It was obvious that he and Padme would have children in the future, and the Jedi would accept their marriage. But there was something very wrong.

"Jacen?" Anakin asked as they entered a lift that would take them to the top level of Coruscant. "Why are there so few Jedi?"

"We lost quite a few to the Vong wars," Jacen answered, raising an eyebrow. "And before that, the clone wars." He gave them a considering look. "I don't know how to answer that best, because I don' t know what time you come from."

Valin cleared his throat. "It is probably better that it remain that way, Jacen. I am not certain that it is a wise idea for Cliegg and I know too much about our futures."

Anakin resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. The Corellian Jedi's caution was warranted, but also annoying. He had desired to come to the future for the express purpose of learning what it held. But he hadn't quite wanted to travel so [I]far[/I] into it.

"You're afraid of how it might affect the present?" Jacen asked, leaning against the lift's wall. "You must be ol… Republic Jedi?"

Valin jabbed his thumb toward Anakin. "He is."

"You're not?" Jacen asked, surprised.

"He's Corellian," Anakin said, shaking his head. "They think they're better."

"We try not to boast," Valin admitted.

Jacen laughed. "My father's Corellian, I know what they're like." He gave them both earnest glances. "There was so much lost during the wars, perhaps you can fill some of that void."

"Perhaps," Anakin agreed, adopting Valin's caution.

"Force knows Anakin and Valin must be getting an education."

Anakin was rarely taken by surprise, but he started at Jacen's words. Then he remembered that their replacements were named Valin and Anakin. "My Master will see to that."

Valin nodded. "An education in the past, or in Force training?"

"Both," Anakin replied, wondering suddenly how Obi-Wan would react to his grandson's appearance. Obi-Wan would know then that Anakin was in love with Padme. How would his Master take the news? Surely he already knew. He frowned when he noticed the direction Jacen was headed. "Aren't we going to the Temple, Jacen?"

"Jedi Headquarters," Jacen corrected him. "The Temple on Yavin IV was destroyed."

"Wasn't that Exar Kun's temple?" Valin asked. "The Sith Lord?"

"It was where we used to train Jedi," Jacen informed him, stepping onto a slidewalk. "Exar Kun's spirit was destroyed about fourteen years ago."

"Yes, but who decided to move the temple from Coruscant to Yavin?"

"We didn't know there [I]was[/I] a temple on Coruscant," Jacen said, looking around. "Where is it?"

"How could you not know that?" Anakin asked, shocked. "It's been here for thousands of years!"

"The Empire destroyed everything they could concerning the Jedi," Jacen explained, then glanced at Valin. "Do you really want to know this?"

Valin shook his head. "I don't know if we should," he said, frowning.

"Garm, there is something that could potentially destroy the Jedi, _will _nearly destroy the Jedi, and you don't think we should know about it?"

"I don't know," Valin said slowly. "Will we be able to stop it if we know? And if we do manage to stop it, will something worse take it's place?" He gestured to Jacen. "Something that the remnant of the Jedi wouldn't be able to defeat? We need more facts, Cliegg, before we decided to change the future."

"Always the detective," Anakin sighed. But, irritatingly enough, Valin was probably right. What if they got rid of one evil, only to be replaced by something worse? And if the Jedi fell so far to this…Empire, did that mean that he failed in his mission to bring balance to the Force?

Anakin suddenly wondered if using the Crystal had been a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I forgot to put this in the first Chapter. The story takes place about one year after Rebirth, and is an AU. The Vong have been eradicated. It also takes place shortly after AOTC. I have taken a lot of liberties with the Halcyon's. If I followed canon, Hal Horn would be a Daddy at the age of ten. I chose not to go this route. I have made him Anakin Skywalker's age, and close to Knighthood in this story.

**Chapter Two**

_Old Republic, Jedi Temple_

Anakin Solo stood in the Jedi Council chamber, exactly one step behind Obi-Wan. He wasn't certain why he'd adopted an apprentice's stance behind Obi-Wan, but it had felt right. The Jedi Temple was a little overwhelming for him. He hadn't expected to find it on Coruscant, right in the heart of Imperial City. He also hadn't expected to sense thousands of Jedi in one place. It was disconcerting to think that his grandfather and Palpatine had been able to kill so many. He had always pictured the Old Republic consisting of no more than maybe one or two thousand Jedi. At the most.

He could sense more than twice that in the temple alone.

The Jedi Council had gathered for Obi-Wan's announcement. Master Yoda watched Anakin with great interest the entire time Obi-Wan related the events surrounding Anakin Skywalker and Valin Halcyon using the Crystal. Uncomfortable with the Jedi Master's scrutiny, Anakin shifted under its weight. Did he have something on his face? Were his pants buttons undone?

He tried to focus his thoughts on the present, but he couldn't help wonder why his presence had angered Obi-Wan Kenobi. Exactly what code had his grandfather broken?

"Dangerous, it is, to know the future," Yoda said as he focused his gaze on Valin and then on Anakin. "Always in motion, it is. Your silence, do we request, young Valin, young Anakin."

A tall, black Jedi Master whom Anakin did not recognize nodded. "There is nothing we can do to stop Skywalker and Halcyon from learning too much about the future." He turned to Master Yoda. "How long do the effects of the Crystal last?"

"Day, no more than," Master Yoda said. "Or permanent, it is. Had time to study the Crystal, I did not."

The other Master frowned. "What do we do with these two?" he asked, gesturing to Valin and Anakin.

"Trained they are, but broken it is. To Obi-Wan, Anakin Solo will be temporarily apprenticed. Run strong in his family, the Force does. High midichlorian count, he must have. Know it you do, young Solo?"

Anakin blinked, having trouble following Master Yoda's backward speech. "My…what count?"

"Midichlorians."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda closed his eyes, seeming to search the future. "Strange it is, that know of them you do not. Teach him and test him you will, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, Master."

"To Nejaa Halcyon, Valin Horn will be temporarily apprenticed. If agree to this you do, Nejaa."

Nejaa nodded, eyes sparkling. "I would be happy to help train my great grandson."

Anakin frowned as he wondered why Master Yoda would order Obi-Wan to apprentice him but ask Nejaa to apprentice Valin. What was he missing?

"Dismissed, you are," Master Yoda said, nodding. "Speak with Obi-Wan and Nejaa later, we will."

Obi-Wan and Nejaa bowed to Master Yoda. Anakin exchanged a glance with Valin, who shrugged. They offered awkward bows.

"Come along, Anakin," Obi-Wan instructed him. The moment they were in the hallway, he turned to his temporary padawan. "Are you part of a legal order of Jedi, Anakin?"

Anakin stiffened, surprised by Obi-Wan's suspicious tone. "Of course I am, Master Kenobi. Why would you ask that?"

"You don't know what midichlorians are," Obi-Wan pointed out. "How do you test for Force sensitivity? Are you a Corellian Jedi?"

"My dad is Corellian."

"I would like to point out, Obi-Wan, that we Corellians know what midichlorians are," Nejaa interjected.

"I know, but why don't they?"

"I don't know," Nejaa said, frowning. "And I don't think we're supposed to ask."

Anakin cleared his throat. "Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"What are midichlorians?"

Obi-Wan turned to him, his blue eyes warm. "Your patience does you credit, Anakin. The midichlorians are micro-organisms that live in your blood, creating a symbiotic relationship. A Jedi cannot touch the Force without these conduits and messengers of the Force. The higher your midichlorian count, the more sensitive you are to the Force."

"They're in your blood?" Valin asked, examining his arms. "I sort of thought that sensitivity to the Force would be a little more…mystical."

"Disappointed that it can be explained?" Nejaa asked, amused.

"A little bit."

Anakin was too. But he was more disappointed that Master Yoda had instructed him not to tell them of the future. This was his chance to prevent the purges, and the Jedi weren't willing to listen. Somehow, he had to tell Obi-Wan that his grandfather would turn to the Dark side of the Force and destroy the Jedi. But would Obi-Wan believe him? And even if he did, how could they prevent Anakin Skywalker from falling?

The only sure way would be to kill him, and that most certainly was not the Jedi way. Killing Anakin Skywalker would also destroy Anakin Solo's family. And he didn't want his grandfather to die. Anakin's shoulders slumped. Why had he wanted to travel to the past again? What if he and Valin got stuck here? What would that mean for the future?

"Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts. "Keep your mind on the present."

"Sorry, Master Kenobi," Anakin apologized, startled that the Jedi had noticed. "How did you know I wasn't?"

"You nearly walked into me," said Obi-Wan, smiling. "And it's obvious from the expression on your face."

"Oh."

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, clapping his back. "We've reached the Healers Ward."

"Know the way like the back of your hand, don't you, Obi-Wan?" Nejaa teased.

Obi-Wan held the door open for his companions. "Not that well."

"Do we really have to be tested?" Anakin asked as he entered the pristine, soft blue reception area.

"Afraid of needles?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"No," Anakin said slowly. "I'm just not sure why it matters exactly how powerful I am in the Force or not. I'm strong enough to be a Jedi. Isn't that enough?"

Obi-Wan paused as he considered his words. "You are wise, young Anakin," he said softly. "But Master Yoda has asked that I test you and Valin Horn."

"Then I'll do it, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you, Anakin."

***

With only Nejaa in the room, Obi-Wan looked at the test results. He tapped his fingers on the desk holding his datapad. "Anakin Solo's count is only a few thousand behind my padawan's."

"Powerful family," Nejaa said, taking the chair beside Obi-Wan.

"Too powerful." Obi-Wan pushed away from the datapad. "I cannot believe that Anakin is going to break the code like this. He is the Chosen One."

Nejaa raised an eyebrow. "You cannot believe it, Obi-Wan? The boy learned love from his mother, and he loves you as a Master."

Obi-Wan supposed Nejaa was right. He wasn't as surprised as he should have been that Anakin would eventually marry. Obi-Wan worried what the Council was going to do about Anakin breaking the Code. He didn't want to lose his padawan.

He had promised Qui-Gon that he would train him. If they forced Anakin to leave the Jedi Order, what would he do?

Obi-Wan glanced out the window of the small office, where Anakin Solo sat with Valin Horn. Anakin Solo bore a striking resemblance to his padawan, but only in appearance. His padawan had an edge earned from his former life as a slave. And sometimes, when he apologized for his recklessness to Obi-Wan, his tone was mockingly polite.

On the other hand, Anakin Solo was milder-mannered and earnest in his apologies. It was obvious that he was a very well trained Jedi apprentice. "What do you think it means that they aren't aware of midichlorians?"

Nejaa frowned. "I don't know."

"Do you think the knowledge will be lost, or suppressed?" Obi-Wan asked, getting to his feet. "And why?"

Nejaa stood up as well. "I would suspect the reemergence of the Sith has something to do with it."

"The Sith," Obi-Wan repeated as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Perhaps we should question the boys."

"Master Yoda advised against it."

"I know," Obi-Wan agreed. "Interfering with the future is dangerous business. I don't know what my padawan was thinking when he used the Crystal." He turned to Nejaa. "I don't think you appreciate it, but I am glad that Valin went with Anakin. He should help temper Anakin's recklessness."

"That's a big job," Nejaa said with a small smile. "But I believe Valin can handle it."

***

_Imperial City, Coruscant, New Republic_

The future didn't seem very bright to Valin Halcyon. Thousands of Jedi were dead, and so much knowledge was lost that they didn't even know where the temple was anymore. He followed Jacen Solo into Jedi Headquarters, which was a plain, nondescript sky scraper. It was a far cry from the pyramid shaped Jedi temple that was just down the street.

Jacen led them into a speeder bay, where a pair of small feet poked out of a speeder, and a four year old girl sat in front of a toolbox. "Hydrospanner."

"Spanner," the little girl repeated, handing her the tool.

"Jaina?" Jacen demanded, not even needing to peek under the speeder. "Mirax asks you to watch Jysella, and you have her helping you fix a speeder?"

"Never hurts to learn early," Jaina said as she pushed herself out from underneath the speeder. "And Corran has obviously taught her how to use tools." She looked Anakin and Valin up and down, her gaze lingering on Valin. "Hello."

"Hello yourself," Valin said. He folded his arms and gave her an appreciative look. She was really pretty, even with the oil stains on her jumpsuit.

Anakin nudged him in the ribs, hard. "I'm Cliegg Lars, and this is Garm Idanion. He's a lot older than he looks."

Jacen gestured to Jaina. "This is my sister, Jaina."

Valin's eyes widened. He'd just been flirting with Anakin Skywalker's granddaughter. "I see."

Anakin gave him a dangerous look and then turned back to Jaina. "So you're good at fixing things?"

"Pretty good," Jaina said, frowning. "You're both Jedi, but I've never seen you before." She raised an eyebrow. "Where's little brother?"

Jacen looked around, making certain no one was watching. "I'm not exactly sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Jaina demanded, threatening him with the hydrospanner. "Did you lose him in the lower levels?"

Jacen shook his head. "Do you remember how Uncle Luke asked us to find the _Crystal of Transportation_?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "That stupid legend…"

"We found it, Jaina. And Anakin…used it."

"What?" Jaina paled. "You mean you've lost our little brother to the future? Or the past? He's lost in _when_?"

"And Valin Horn," Jacen said, wincing. "They touched the Crystal at the same time. And it would appear they're lost in the past." He pointed to Anakin and Valin. "The Crystal causes people to trade places. Cliegg and Garm here have replaced Anakin and Valin. They're Old Republic Jedi. Well, Cliegg is. The affects are only supposed to last a day."

She scratched her forehead. "How are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?"

Jacen offered her a sloppy grin. "I was hoping you would help."

"Your time isn't dangerous, is it?" Jaina asked, now threatening Anakin with the hydrospanner. "It's not during…"

Jacen cleared his throat. "The less they know about their future, the better, Jaina."

Jaina hesitated, obviously annoyed with Jacen's interruption. "But they're safe, right, Cliegg?"

"They're more than likely in the Temple, surrounded by thousands of Jedi," Anakin said as he attempted to reassure her. "What could be safer than that?"

"Not all Jedi are good, Cliegg," Jaina said, meeting his gaze. "He better be safe."

Valin frowned, wondering what she meant by saying that not all Jedi were good. And what had she been about to say when Jacen interrupted her? He decided that he probably shouldn't know. He felt something tugging on his pants legs and found Jysella looking up at him. "Hello."

"Hi," Jysella said, crooking her little fingers. "I have a secret to tell you."

"Oh?" Valin asked, bending down so she could whisper in his ear. "What is it?"

"Why is he wearing a braid?"

Valin grinned. "That's his paddlehorn."

"Paddlehorn?" Jysella repeated.

"If you tug it, he'll make a noise."

"Really?" Jysella's green eyes widened, and she gave Anakin an impish grin.

"_Padawan_, Garm," Anakin corrected him.

"What's a padawan?" Jaina asked, folding her arms.

"It means apprentice," Anakin replied.

"You're just an apprentice?" Jaina raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean that Garm is a Knight?"

"No, he's an apprentice," Anakin corrected. "But he's Corellian."

"Corellians don't need paddlehorns," Valin said seriously. "Do they consider you a Knight, Jaina?"

Jaina smirked. "Yes." She cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you a little old to be an apprentice?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a Knight?"

Her look was challenging. "No."

"You have dirt on your nose."

Surprised, Jaina scrubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. "And?" she demanded.

Valin shrugged. "Most Knights _I _know practice good hygiene habits."

"Most Knights _you _know probably have prickleburrs stuffed up their butts."

Anakin cleared his throat while simultaneously glaring sabers at Valin. "Weren't you taking us to your Headmaster, Jacen?"

"Right." Jacen turned to Jaina. "Is Uncle Luke around?"

Jaina shook her head. "He was called to a Senate meeting. He left Kyp in charge."

"Then I guess we better talk to Kyp." Jacen started to lead the way out of the speeder bay.

"Wait!" Jysella called, catching Valin's hand. "I go with you!"

"I think you better stay here with Jaina," said Valin as he gently pulled his hand from hers.

Jysella pouted. "I like you."

"I like you too."

"See you later?"

Valin mussed her hair. "Sure, kiddo," he said. "See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Valin Horn followed Nejaa Halcyon down the long, bright corridors of the Jedi Temple. Though he was a bit nervous at being separated from Anakin, his only link to the future, Nejaa was friendly and obviously pleased to be showing his great grandson around the temple.

They entered a room that was filled with waterfalls, and startled by the beauty, Valin could only stare. "Wow."

"Pretty, isn't it?" Nejaa asked as he gestured for Valin to take a seat next to him on a bench.

A pretty, young blonde woman sat nearby as she quietly painted the room. Other Jedi milled around, either meditating or talking in small groups. Valin listened to the rush of the water for a moment, thoroughly enjoying its gentle music. "Nejaa?"

"Yes, Valin?"

"What code did Anakin Skywalker break?" Valin asked, wondering if Anakin had already started turning toward the dark side.

"You cannot guess?" Nejaa raised an eyebrow. "Anakin Solo is his grandson, and Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi of the Republic."

"So is Master Luke, and he'll be a grandfather someday."

"They no longer forbid love in your time?"

"Of course not! How could they?" Valin asked, shocked. "They do it now?"

"I am afraid so."

"But…" Valin hesitated, "you're married."

Nejaa nodded. "Yes, but I am Corellian."

"And that explains it?"

"I'm afraid that we are not part of the Republic Jedi, Valin. We broke away hundreds of years ago over a disagreement over personal attachments and have only recently made contact with Coruscant again. It was Master Yoda who renewed contact, inviting us to Coruscant for various meetings and tournaments." His tone softened. "He foresees dark times ahead of us and feels that the Jedi need to be united in order to combat it."

Valin shivered, perfectly aware of the dark times Master Yoda foresaw. He longed to tell Nejaa exactly what would happen, but he knew that his great grandfather would not want to hear it. "So your only disagreement is love being forbidden?"

"Among other things."

"Such as?"

"The Republic Jedi feel that the best way to serve the galaxy is to live in it but not be _of _it. They set standards for themselves that no sentient being can follow and refuse to acknowledge their ancestry. They believe in complete impartiality, Valin. They are not even allowed to contact their own families."

Valin's eyes widened. "That's horrible!"

"Having been raised in your family, you would believe that," Nejaa pointed out. "We Corellians refuse to live outside of our own system. We raise our own children. We hold jobs alongside being a Jedi. We feel that the best way to serve the galaxy is by living in it so that we can better understand the needs of the people."

"Wouldn't a compromise between both ideologies be best?" Valin asked. He was certain that if the Jedi of his time were more numerous, they would have followed both ideals.

"Absolutely."

"But it will never happen," Valin predicted.

"Probably not."

"And I thought _we _had problems," Valin said, shaking his head. The Jedi of his time had always placed the old Republic Jedi on a pedestal and tried their best to emulate them. They researched Jedi artifacts and studied every record they could find to further understand the ways of the Force. Valin had no idea that the Jedi of the Old Republic had been divided. "I sort of thought you guys would be perfect."

Nejaa nodded. "Funny what the truth reveals, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Valin turned his attention to the young woman sitting nearby. He blinked. "She isn't a Jedi."

"She's probably a student at Coruscant University. Their students are permitted to explore the temple at times."

Valin grinned as the woman looked over at them. "She's pretty."

The woman put her paint brush down. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all," Nejaa said. "What is your name?"

"Nyche," she responded. "And you are?"

"Nejaa, and this is Valin," he said, resting his hand on Valin's shoulder.

"Valin?" she repeated, pursing her lips. "I had no idea that was such a popular name."

"It's not." Nejaa smirked. "I take it you met my son, Valin Halcyon?"

"I did," Nyche gave him a warm smile. "He's quite the charmer. Is this Valin related to you as well?"

"Somewhere down the line," Nejaa admitted.

Valin blushed as he lowered his gaze. He realized that he'd just been checking out his grandmother. "Yeah," he muttered again, embarrassed.

***

Anakin Solo followed Obi-Wan into a large gym, where Jedi sparred with lightsabers. He watched them in fascination, noting the fluid, graceful movements of the fighters. The practiced movements. "Are we going to duel?"

"I'd like to check your skills, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he began stretching. "Go ahead and warm up."

Anakin started warming up, but he had mixed feelings about the duel. The Jedi of the Old Republic were so different than his order. He only had to watch them for a few minutes to recognize that their styles didn't match the way Corran Horn and Kyle Katarn had taught him lightsaber combat. Anakin was used to being the best, and now he had to duel against one of the most famous Jedi in the Galaxy.

When both he and Obi-Wan were ready, they stepped onto the mats and bowed to each other. Anakin briefly wondered why they bowed so much but then forced himself to focus on the present. He reached for his lightsaber and raised shields at the same time he sensed Obi-Wan doing so. Both Jedi lit their sabers and started circling each other. Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to strike first but almost countered his attack too late. Obi-Wan was relentless and even fancy in his attacks. Every move flowed perfectly from the last, and Anakin was forced to fight entirely on the defensive.

Anakin focused on breaking through Obi-Wan's intricate defense. He was direct in his approach and didn't bother with fancy footwork and hand movements. He fought with as much effort as he could in the hopes that the older Jedi would tire. But Obi-Wan soon forced him into the inner ring of defense before pushing him back with a sudden burst of telekinesis. Anakin landed on his back, which caused him to lower his guard for a fraction of a second. Obi-Wan touched his saber close to Anakin's neck. "Kill point."

"You're very good, sir," Anakin said, allowing Obi-Wan to help him to his feet.

"You fought well, Anakin." Obi-Wan glanced briefly at the other Jedi sparring in the room. "You've seen real battle before, haven't you?"

Anakin nodded. "You can tell?"

"Of course. You don't waste energy, and your approach is very direct." Obi-Wan gestured towards the other Jedi. "There are some padawans who think that all it takes to win a battle is fancy tricks, but endurance is a key factor when fighting for your life." He paused, studying Anakin for a moment. "You were surprised by my Force push. Why?"

"It isn't a tactic we've used before," Anakin answered. But he planned on adapting to it. When it came to tricks of the Force, he only needed to see it once before picking up on it.

"Why not?"

Anakin shrugged. He knew he couldn't explain to Obi-Wan how much knowledge had been lost during the Jedi Purges. "I guess because our combat Master isn't telekinetic."

"He's a Halcyon, then?"

"Yes. He's Valin's father."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I thought Valin's last name was Horn."

"It is, sir," Anakin said, wondering why Obi-Wan was questioning him.

"Then why is Nejaa Halcyon's grandson's last name Horn?"

Anakin froze as he realized his mistake. Obi-Wan couldn't possibly know that Valin Halcyon would have to go into hiding and pretend to be Rostek Horn's son. He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to explain, Master?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "No, Anakin, I do not. But tell me, is Valin Horn's father also his Master?"

"Yes."

"And who is yours?"

"Mine was my uncle."

"Was?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

Anakin straightened. "I am a Jedi Knight, Master Kenobi. I have passed my trials."

"You are a child," Obi-Wan said shortly, but he scanned Anakin with the Force. "And I can sense that you have suffered for it."

"The war made it necessary for a lot of us to become Knights earlier than usual," Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan nodded. "War often does. It even forces some to become Masters even if they are years from being ready to train a padawan."

Anakin had no doubt that Obi-Wan was speaking of himself, and the padawan was…Anakin Skywalker. "Yes, sir."

The door to the gym opened, and a pleasant looking older gentleman entered, flanked by two white armored guards.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "I am afraid that I must ask you to lie for me."

"What?"

"Do not tell the High Chancellor where you are from, and do not give him your real name."

"Yes, sir," Anakin agreed as he watched as the Chancellor approach them with a warm smile.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Chancellor acknowledged Obi-Wan's bow with a nod. "Where is young Skywalker?"

"He is off world at the moment," said Obi-Wan smoothly.

"And who is this young Jedi?" the Chancellor asked, turning to Anakin.

"This is Quentin Solsar, a visiting Corellian apprentice," Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Quinten, this is High Chancellor Palpatine."

"It's a pleasure," Palpatine said, offering Anakin his hand.

Anakin stiffened, suddenly unable to breathe. This was Emperor Palpatine? The dark Lord of the Sith who had destroyed an entire Jedi Order? Anakin couldn't believe that Obi-Wan was being friendly with him. If it weren't for Palpatine, thousands of Jedi would not be dead. If it weren't for Palpatine, millions of people wouldn't have died in the war.

If it weren't for Palpatine, his grandfather wouldn't have turned to the Darkside.

Angry to see Palpatine standing among the Jedi, Anakin reached for his lightsaber. If he killed Palpatine, he could save billions of people from suffering at the hands of the Empire. His siblings would not have to grow up in a galaxy constantly fighting wars. What did it matter that Palpatine was unarmed when billions of lives were at risk if Anakin allowed him to live?

He removed his lightsaber from his belt and was ready to light it when he saw something that raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

Palpatine smiled at him, as if pleased at Anakin's desire to kill him. He almost seemed to revel in it. "You're a very interesting apprentice, Quinten. I look forward to seeing more of you."

Anakin nearly dropped his lightsaber as he shook with the realization of how close he had come to using the darkside of the Force. He refused to acknowledge Palpatine's parting words. Instead, he focused on taking deep breaths, which helped to gently release his anger. Killing Palpatine without provocation and in anger was not the way to save his grandfather from the darkside.

He was absolutely certain, however, that Palpatine would not be happy to see him the next time their paths crossed.

Obi-Wan watched Palpatine leave and then placed a firm hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We need to have a talk about your attitude towards the Chancellor, Anakin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kyp Durron was pleased. Luke Skywalker had left him in charge while he attended a Senate meeting, and so far nothing had gone wrong. Well, except for the younger apprentices who kept poking each other or using the "h" word. With a sigh, Kyp shut down his datapad and decided that a bit of sparring might be a good way to end his peaceful day. There had to be [I]something[/I] that could relieve the boredom.

He sensed Jacen outside of his door, as well as two Jedi he didn't recognize. Kyp rose to his feet. "Come in, Jacen."

Jacen and the two young men entered the office. Kyp recognized instantly that they were both well trained Knights. "Have you found yourself a couple of renegades?"

The taller blue eyed man took immediate offense. "_Renegade_?"

"What else am I to call you?" Kyp asked. "I've never met you before, and you are obviously a trained Jedi. You are not a part of the established order."

"With that logic, you could be considered a renegade to us," the other Jedi said. "We don't know you, and you are not a part of either of our established orders."

"Either of yours?" Kyp asked. He felt a headache coming on. "Do you mean to tell me that you aren't from the same renegade organization?"

"Yes," the shorter Jedi replied. "But we're friendly with each other."

"Wonderful," Kyp said, now regretting he had wished away his boredom. "We have two renegade organizations that are _friendly_ to each other. We already have enough problems with the politicians distrusting us after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. And now we have two renegade organizations that didn't even bother to aid the Republic during the war?" Kyp curled his lips in a small, condescending smile. "But don't worry, Luke would have my head if I didn't welcome you here."

"We certainly feel…welcome," the shorter Jedi said as he exchanged a glance with the taller one. "But you cannot fault us for not coming to your aid during your war any more than we can fault you for not helping us during ours."

"What?" Kyp rounded on Jacen. "Where exactly did you find these two?"

Jacen looked at him steadily. "The lower levels of Coruscant. And had you not started jumping to conclusions so quickly about them, I might have explained the situation to you earlier."

Apparently Jacen still hadn't forgiven Kyp for tricking Jaina into blowing up that Yuuzhan Vong worldship, something that Kyp regretted in hindsight. Not that he'd ever admit that to Jacen. "Then explain."

"Were you aware that Uncle Luke asked Anakin and me to retrieve the _Crystal of Transportation_?"

"Of course," Kyp said with a smirk. He was certain that Luke had sent them on that errand to get his nephews out of his hair for awhile.

"Well, Valin Horn followed us," Jacen said, hesitating. "And he and Anakin decided to use it."

"And?"

"It worked." Jacen gestured to the Jedi standing beside him. "They disappeared and were replaced by Cliegg Lars," he pointed to the taller Jedi, "and Garm Idanion. They're Jedi of the Old Republic. According to Garm, the affects should only last a day."

Sithspit. "This isn't one of your stupid jokes, is it Jacen?"

Jacen glared at him. "I assure you, it's not."

"Great," Kyp said as he wondered why the Solo kids couldn't do incredibly stupid things like traveling to the past on _Luke's_ watch. He was also fairly certain that Corran Horn would blame him for the loss of Valin. "Why don't we throw them at the politicians? They're always complaining that we aren't enough like the Old Republic Jedi."

"That would go over well." Jacen rolled his eyes. "Garm and I have decided that it would be best if they didn't learn too much about their future."

Kyp nodded. "And you disagree, Cliegg?"

Cliegg shrugged. "Knowledge is power."

"True," Kyp said as he studied the younger man carefully. Or was that technically older man? Cliegg had an air of recklessness about him and an underlying anger strong enough to rival Kyp's own. He frowned. "But believe me when I say that you don't want to know what the future holds for you. Assuming, of course, that it can't be changed."

"But would it change for the better or worse?" Garm demanded. "Anything that changes in the past could cause any of you to cease existing. I am not taking that chance."

"There are fewer than a hundred Jedi on Coruscant, Garm," Exasperated, Cliegg said, "You would risk thousands of lives for forty?"

Garm folded his arms. "Master Yoda would advise against us trying to learn anything, Cliegg."

Cliegg raised an eyebrow. "Since when do _Corellians_ listen to Master Yoda?"

"When he makes sense, we do," Garm answered. "The future is always in motion. Whatever has happened here may not actually be what the future holds. But if we actually hear of some great tragedy that occurs to the Jedi, it will shadow our entire lives even if it doesn't happen. Has it escaped your notice, Cliegg, that we are dead?"

"Excuse me?"

"None of the Jedi here recognized our signatures in the Force or know our names," Garm pointed out. "I do not want to know how I die."

"Why?" Cliegg demanded. "Why wouldn't you want to know if it can be prevented?"

"Sometimes, it shouldn't be," Garm said softly.

"_No_." Cliegg objected with such dangerous recklessness that Kyp nearly reached for his lightsaber. He suddenly saw himself in the younger man, when he had been seduced by Exar Kun's call to greater power.

Determined to break up the argument, Kyp cleared his throat. Garm was the more logical of the two, but his realization that both he and Cliegg were dead raised a chill up Kyp's spine. "Garm, what would the Jedi of your time do with Anakin and Valin?"

Garm shrugged. "They would likely assign them Masters to keep them out of trouble."

"Then I will do the same for you, at least until Luke can sort this mess out." Kyp pursed his lips. "Jacen, why don't you let Garm follow you around? I could use Cliegg's help around here."

Jacen nodded. "I can do that, Kyp."

"Thank you," Kyp said as gestured for Jacen to leave. There was no way he was going allow anyone else to watch a loose laser turret like Cliegg.

***

Jacen led Garm out of Kyp's office, his mind racing. It hadn't occurred to him that Garm and Cliegg were dead. He had always felt sad that the Jedi of the past had been purged, but it hadn't affected him personally before. Despite the fact that Garm and Cliegg had replaced his brother for a day, he couldn't help liking them. How could he look either one of them in the eye and tell them that his grandfather would be there demise?

He also felt somewhat strange as a temporary Master to Garm.

"Your Kyp Durron is an interesting Master," Garm offered, breaking the silence.

"He's a bit unconventional," Jacen admitted. "But he's a good Master."

Garm nodded. "You don't like him."

"He tried to date my sister," Jacen said as he clenched his hand into a fist. "After lying to her."

"Ah." Garm smiled. "I imagine that I will object to any young man trying to date my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Jacen also distinctly remembered Garm flirting with Jaina.

"I think that I will, eventually. For now, I am quite happily single."

Jacen refused to point out that Garm could die before he ever married. But what had given the man the impression that he would eventually have a daughter? Jacen wondered if he knew her. Garm certainly reminded him of someone. "Will my brother really be safe in your time?"

"As safe as possible, I would say," Garm answered carefully. "They will give him a Master to make certain of it."

"Good," Jacen said. He hoped that Garm's time wasn't anywhere close to the purges. He then remembered that earlier, Garm had mentioned the Clone Wars. "There aren't any Sith around?"

Garm missed a step. "There have been a couple, but Obi-Wan Kenobi killed one."

"And the other?"

"Master Yoda nearly defeated him, but he got away," Garm explained. "I wouldn't worry, Jacen. There is no way the Council will let those boys leave the temple, and there are thousands of Jedi living there."

Jacen refrained from pointing out that it had only taken two Sith to destroy thousands of Jedi. _Thousands_. Jacen shivered. "I can't imagine there being thousands of Jedi around. We've never had more than a hundred."

Garm gave him a sharp look. "Every child born into the Republic was tested."

"How did the Jedi have time for that?"

"The blood test doesn't require a Jedi, Jacen."

Jacen stumbled. "They tested Force sensitivity by _blood_? How?"

Garm offered him a quick explanation of the midichlorians, which Jacen listened to in fascination. If the Jedi could test by blood, their numbers would increase considerably.

"Can you show me what to look for?" Jacen asked.

"Do you have access to a lab?"

Jacen nodded. "In the infirmary."

"Are you a Healer?"

"I've been an apprentice for about a year now," Jacen said, already leading the way toward the infirmary.

"But you're a Knight, aren't you?"

"I chose to be a Healer after being Knighted," Jacen answered. "I was tired of death, Garm. I didn't feel that killing was the true path of a Jedi, and when Healer Cilghal told me I had an innate talent for healing, I asked her to apprentice me."

"So you left the fight to heal?"

Jacen shook his head. "During the war it was necessary to fight. But at least now I can help repair the damage I've caused. It…helps."

"I understand," Garm said softly. "You've been able to make peace with yourself."

Jacen nodded. "Exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After Valin left with Jacen, Anakin Skywalker turned back to Kyp, silently wondering why the Jedi Master had chosen to split them up. "The order went from ten thousand Jedi to forty, and he doesn't want to find out why?"

"His points were valid, Cliegg. You may make things better – or worse – if you learn what happened. It is _our_ way of life that hangs in the balance, not yours."

Anakin hadn't considered that. "Is your way of life good, Master Durron? With less than a hundred Jedi on Coruscant?"

"I was with the Order when there were less than [i]ten[/i] Jedi." Kyp leaned against his desk. "We've worked hard to be where we are today. The galaxy is finally at peace, and we're rebuilding. It may not be as grand as the Old Republic, Cliegg, but we're proud of it."

"You're implying that the Republic falls," Anakin said as he carefully studied Kyp. "And there used to be less than _ten_ Jedi? There must be something I can do to stop it."

"You alone?" Kyp raised an eyebrow. "When ten thousand Jedi cannot?"

"You don't know who I am," Anakin replied even though he was more concerned than he was ready to admit. If so many Jedi had died, he had to have failed at bringing balance to the Force. He shivered and then wondered if it were the reemergence of the Sith that had caused it. Obviously he and Padme must have survived long enough to have children, but beyond that?

"I'm sure you're a hot shot in your time," Kyp said caustically. "But it is our way of life that I'm trying to protect. That your friend Garm is trying to protect. How do you know that you can change things for the better?"

"I don't know." Anakin frowned. It had really shaken him when Valin pointed out that they were both dead by now. But what upset him even more was the fact that Padme could also be dead. He couldn't sense her here. Of course, he had dreamt of her death before, and he had felt powerless to stop it. Now, he was also feeling powerless to stop the greatest danger to the Jedi Order. And the Chosen One should never have to feel powerless. "Are you really satisfied with this life, Kyp? With politicians questioning you? Wanting you to be more like the Jedi of the Republic?"

"Do your Jedi always agree with the politicians?"

"Rarely." Anakin laughed. "But High Chancellor Palpatine works well with us."

Kyp nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "The High Chancellor is a great man."

"You've met him, and you can't see it?"

"Can't see what?" Anakin demanded impatiently.

Kyp crossed the room and peered intently into Anakin's eyes. "Has he manipulated you, Cliegg?"

"Of course not," Anakin said. Why would Kyp ask him that question? _Was_ the High Chancellor manipulating him? He was always praising him and made sure to follow his career closely. But was it manipulation? "Why do you ask? What does he do?"

"Have you had close contact with him, Cliegg?"

"Many times."

Kyp studied him, his brow furrowing. "Who _are_ you Cliegg?"

Anakin folded his arms. "I'm a hot shot. Who are you?"

"Another hot shot," Kyp said, his lips curling slightly. His comlink went off, and he excused himself to answer it.

Anakin watched him with little interest. What he wanted to know was what it was about the High Chancellor that Kyp didn't trust. Soon the Jedi Master finished his conversation and turned back to Anakin.

"My squadron's practice time has been moved," Kyp said as he walked over to his desk. "If I'm to get any time with them, I have to go now."

"Squadron?" Anakin was suddenly interested. "You're a pilot?"

"Yeah." Kyp briefly glanced up. "Are you?"

"Yes." Anakin raised his chin. "One of the best."

"Care to prove it?"

"Sure," smiled Anakin. He was unable to contain his excitement at the thought of flying a ship from the future. "But first, can you tell me what it is about Palpatine that I shouldn't trust?"

Kyp pursed his lips. "Tell you what, _Cliegg_, if you can beat me in a few sim runs, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Anakin grinned. This was going to be too easy. "Agreed."

***

The first thing Luke Skywalker did when he returned to Jedi Headquarters was seek out his son, Ben, who was currently in the class that Tionne held for small children. Luke could sense his son waiting to pounce at the other side of the door. Smiling, Luke opened the door and pretended to stagger back as Ben hugged his leg.

"Da!"

"Hello, little Jedi," Luke said as he extracted Ben from his leg in order to pick him up. "Have a good day?"

Ben babbled nonsense words and patted Luke's cheeks to emphasize his point.

"So I see," Luke said seriously before turning to Tionne. "Did he behave?"

"He always does," Tionne said as she held the hand of her two year old daughter, Larissa. "I should tell you that Kyp had to leave a few minutes ago. There was a problem with the practice schedule for his Dozen."

Luke nodded. "Who did he leave in charge?"

"He asked me to look after things." She hesitated before adding, "Luke, there was a Jedi with him who I have never seen before. He was powerful and very well trained."

"A rogue?"

Tionne spread her free hand. "It's a possibility."

Luke frowned. "I better check his report." He looked at Ben, who was pulling his shirt up as if daring Luke to tickle his belly. Luke obliged, and Ben began screeching with laughter. "Do you mind taking him again, Tionne?"

"Not at all."

Luke kissed the top of Ben's head and then placed him on the floor. "Go play with Tionne, Ben."

Ben toddled over to Tionne but then tuned back to his father. "Da?"

"I'll be back later," promised Luke.

***

Back in his office, Luke sat back in his chair and slowly rubbed his temples. His nephew and Valin Horn had used the _Crystal of Transportation_? Luke hadn't actually expected the Crystal to work. He'd wanted to add it to his collection of Jedi artifacts, but he should have known better than to send Anakin after it. Leia had named him after their father in honor of his redemption, but it was a terrible burden on her young son. Because of his name, people expected him to fall to the Darkside. Palpatine had even tried a few times to take over his body.

Fortunately Anakin was strong in the Force and a champion for the Lightside. But Anakin was also aware of the damage Darth Vader had caused the Galaxy, and Luke was certain that his nephew would want to try preventing his grandfather's fall to the Darkside. As for Valin Horn…he would likely be trying to prevent his own grandfather's death.

Luke wondered just how he was going to explain this to his sister and to Corran. He took out his comlink and called Leia on a private frequency. "Leia, can you meet me at Headquarters?"

"Yes, but it will take a couple of hours," she replied, her voice laced with static. "Han and I are in Elastar right now. Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so." Luke glanced at Kyp's message. "But I would rather not explain over the comm."

"We'll get there as soon as we can, Luke."

"Thanks," Luke ended the transmission and was about to hail Corran next when he remembered that the Corellian Jedi was running maneuvers with Rogue Squadron. Luke left a message instead and then sat back in his chair to consider the situation.

It was interesting that the Crystal would send two Jedi to replace Anakin and Valin. Had they planned to come, or were they just sent by the Crystal? According to Kyp's report, the Jedi were trying to learn as little as possible about their futures. Kyp had taken the other Jedi, Cliegg, to practice with his Dozen.

Luke drummed his fingers on his desk. He would need to call a meeting with the High Council. But first, he needed to get information from Jacen.

***

Jacen was in the infirmary lab when Luke found him. His elder nephew was going over test results on a mediscanner, and an unfamiliar Jedi stood beside him. Both offered Luke friendly smiles when he entered. "Jacen, I just received an interesting message from Kyp."

"I imagine you did," Jacen placed the mediscanner down. "This is Garm Idanion, Uncle Luke." He turned to Garm. "Uncle Luke is our Head Master."

Garm bowed at the waist. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Luke."

"Just Luke," Luke said as he studied Garm. The younger Jedi reminded him of someone. "I understand you used the Crystal of Transportation."

"Not by choice, sir."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You were forced to?"

Garm shook his head. "Cliegg and I were studying it, and I guess we accidentally activated it. We were supposed to wait for Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda?" Luke was intrigued by the mention of his former Master. "Did he say anything about the Crystal before you found it?"

"Only that the affects should last no longer than a day," Garm said, smiling slightly. "And not to use it."

"I can see that." Luke was glad that his nephew wouldn't be in the past for longer than a day, assuming that everything went well. "What is the situation on Coruscant right now?"

"I'm afraid we're facing a civil war," Garm answered carefully. "There has been a Separatist movement, and Chancellor Palpatine has had to raise an army of clones to fight them."

"Palpatine?" Luke asked. He exchanged a glance with Jacen while stealthily grasping his lightsaber. "Does he come near the Temple?" he asked, recalling from Kyp's message that his nephew and Valin were likely being kept there.

Garm shrugged. "I suppose he meets with the Jedi Council sometimes."

"The Council?" Luke demanded. How could the Council not recognize a Dark Lord of the Sith? But then he remembered how long it had taken him to sense Exar Kun.

"Yes," Garm said, folding his arms. "You don't seem to trust Palpatine."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"He's a politician," The displaced Jedi grinned. "What's to trust?"

"I would trust him less than others," Luke advised as he attempted to keep himself from revealing too much about the future. He looked into the eyes of the younger man and knew that eventually, perhaps soon, Garm might die at Palpatine's hands.

Or his father's.

Garm's eyes narrowed slightly. "Senator Iblis feels that the High Chancellor has taken too much power. He worries that the Senate will not get it back." He stroked his chin. "Then there are the protests against his use of clones. People think he's trying to compete with the Force itself."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It is _wrong_, Master Skywalker. Have you ever sensed a Clone? The Force seems to twist around them. It gives me a headache."

"I know." Luke nodded. "I've encountered clones before."

"My father thinks things are going to get a lot worse before they get better." Garm's hazel eyes were far away. "We've a High Chancellor who seems to fancy himself a deity, the Sith have returned, and in the future, there are less than a hundred Jedi." He turned his gaze back to Luke. "If I knew that somehow I could stop it, I would want to know exactly what goes wrong. Why you reached for your lightsaber at the mention of Palpatine. But if I cannot stop it, I am afraid that the knowledge would cast a shadow over whatever small happiness I can still look forward to." He shrugged. "I don't know what to do."

Impressed, Luke tucked his hands into the pockets of his robes. Garm was perceptive; Luke had barely reached for his lightsaber. "With my nephew and Valin in the past, things could change quite a bit from what they are now."

"Master Yoda and Obi-Wan will do everything in their power to prevent it," Garm said as he leaned against the desk. "But I suspect that not even they will be completely unaffected."

Luke closed his eyes as a sudden longing for his former Masters overcame him. He wondered if they would be able to stop Anakin from revealing too much about the future and if they would be able to stop him from confronting his father or Palpatine. But surely thousands of Jedi could stop two impetuous teenagers from confronting Sith Lords. Luke had to believe it. "I'm going to call a Council meeting to discuss this…situation. You can attend if you like, Garm, or stay here with Jacen."

"I'd rather stay with Jacen if he doesn't mind."

"I don't mind," Jacen said, finally looking up from his medi-scanner. "He's good company, Uncle Luke. And he's teaching me how to test Force sensitivity by blood."

Luke blinked. That would certainly make finding new apprentices easier. "I would appreciate an explanation later."

Jacen nodded. "Will do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Coruscant, Old Republic_

Obi-Wan led Anakin into a small classroom before turning to lecture the younger man. He couldn't believe that the young Jedi he'd agreed to apprentice for a day had been so impolite to the Supreme Chancellor. There was obviously _something_ responsible for the boy's anger, but he wasn't certain how far he should pry. "Anakin, you obviously have issues with the Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin snorted, the fire in his eyes strongly reminding Obi-Wan of his own padawan. "Issues? He's evil, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Just because you do not agree with his politics does not make him evil, Anakin."

"His _politics_?"Anakin scoffed. "If only you knew what his _politics_ are!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Control yourself."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. But Palpatine isn't to be trusted. I can tell you that at least, can't I?"

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. "You just did."

The younger Jedi blushed. "Sorry."

"It's alright," reassured Obi-Wan, remembering that he was working with a sixteen year old boy. A sixteen year old boy that had been knighted by his Master. He rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "This can't be easy for you, Anakin. But you must refrain from revealing too much about the future. _If _the Chancellor is not to be trusted, what would happen if he learned what you knew?"

Anakin's blue eyes widened. "That wouldn't be good."

The High Chancellor definitely needed to be watched, but Obi-Wan worried that he might already know too much. "Your uncle would not thank me for endangering your life, Anakin. I suspect he wants you back in one piece."

"Yeah." Anakin shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're right."

"As much as I hope my padawan is safely returned to me," Obi-Wan added softly. It worried him that his Anakin was alone in the future. He could no longer track his padawan through their bond, so he wouldn't know if he was hurt or in danger. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and forced his thoughts back to the present.

Anakin touched his arm. "Uncle Luke will take care of him, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Anakin."

"I want to talk to Valin Horn."

"About the Chancellor?"

Anakin nodded. "I need to discuss it with someone, sir."

Obi-Wan could understand the need, but he feared that the boys might end up doing something incredibly stupid. "Promise me you will stay _inside_ the Temple."

Anakin gave him a look of extreme innocence. "Of course, Master."

"Very well. I will take you to Nejaa," Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to follow him out the door. "And I will grant you and Valin privacy, Anakin. But I _will_ be monitoring you."

"Yes, sir."

***

Valin Horn watched as his grandmother started packing away her artwork. "You're leaving already?"

Nyche smiled. "I have a class to get to. It was nice meeting you Master Halcyon, Valin."

"You as well," Nejaa said, smiling warmly.

"Tell the older Valin that I look forward to seeing him tonight," Nyche said as she cleaned her paintbrushes.

"You two have a date tonight?" Nejaa asked.

"Yes." Nyche frowned. "I guess he didn't tell you?"

"I'm afraid not," Nejaa said, exchanging a glance with Valin. "I sent him on a short mission off world. He won't be back until tomorrow."

Nyche looked down and continued cleaning the brushes vigorously. "I see."

"I probably didn't give him a chance to tell me," Nejaa said, touching her arm in apology. "I'm sure I'll get an earful about it tomorrow. Perhaps you can give him another chance?"

"Perhaps," Nyche said.

Valin was suddenly worried. What if Nyche didn't give his grandfather a second chance? Would that mean that he married someone else? Would that mean that Valin Horn would never be born? He walked over to Nyche and gave her his best smile. "Please give him a second chance? It's my fault he had to go."

Nejaa cleared his throat and gave Valin a warning glance.

But Nyche smiled and touched Valin's cheek. "With such a handsome young man to champion his cause, how can I refuse?"

"Thanks," Valin said in relief. He and Nejaa helped Nyche finish packing, and then Valin regretfully bade her goodbye. This was the only time in his life he would meet his grandmother, and he couldn't even hug her. She would have thought he was crazy if he tried to explain to her who he was.

Nejaa rested his hand on Valin's shoulder. "How would you like to meet your great-grandmother?"

Valin smiled. "I'd love to."

***

Nejaa and Scerra lived in the guest quarters of the Jedi temple. Excited to meet his great-grandmother, Valin excitedly followed Nejaa. His father had plenty of holos of her, but she was always with Rostek Horn. He wondered what it would be like to see her interacting with Nejaa. His great grandfather palmed the door open, and Valin followed him into the apartment.

A beautiful middle aged woman, who Valin instantly recognized as his great-grandmother, sat on the couch. Next to her sat a man who looked close in age to Nejaa, except this new man had blond hair and grey eyes. Scerra rose to her feet and crossed the room to Nejaa, giving him a warm hug. "Have you finished with your meetings for the day?"

Nejaa cupped her cheeks and kissed her nose. "Not quite. I got a little side tracked." He looked over her shoulder toward the other man in the room. "Rostek? Who talked you into leaving Corellia?"

"I'm running security for Senator Iblis," said Rostek who crossed the room to clasp Nejaa's hand.

"He isn't trusting Galactic Security?"

"No one trusts anyone anymore," Rostek said seriously. "We could use you back on Corellia, Nejaa."

"I will return when the war is over," Nejaa tugged Rostek to him for a back slapping hug.

Rostek shook his head and stepped back. "Remember what I told you about Corellian Jedi who leave their system?"

"That we leave at our own peril?" Nejaa raised an eyebrow. "I'm not worried."

"He's too thick-headed to worry," Scerra said as she brushed past her husband. "Thinks he's immortal or something."

"Being a Halcyon is the next best thing _to_ immortality." Nejaa caught her hand as she passed him. "Come, I need to introduce you to someone."

Having a hard time smiling at his great-grandfather's banter, Valin could only swallow. He knew that Nejaa had been killed near the end of the Clone Wars. Nejaa _would_ suffer the fate of Corellian Jedi who left their system. Valin gulped. "Hi."

Scerra offered him a warm smile. "And who is this child, Nejaa?"

Nejaa tightened his hold on her hand. "I will need your confidence Scerra, Rostek."

Rostek frowned. "Agreed."

"Of course," Scerra said. She leaned her head against his arm. "But where's Valin? Off flirting with every girl in sight?"

"Probably," Nejaa laughed. "But not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Valin found the _Crystal of Transportation_."

Rostek raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that an old Jedi's tale?"

"So we once thought," Nejaa said. "But it appears that Valin found it."

"So he's presenting it to the Council?"

"I'm afraid our son decided that it would be a good idea to use it." Nejaa then gestured to Valin. "And leave us our great-grandson to look after."

"What?" Scerra demanded. She pushed away from her husband. "You're telling me that our son is trapped in the _future_?"

"I am," Nejaa said, pulling her back to him. "Master Yoda believes that the affects of the Crystal will only last for a day. For now, we must trust that he can take care of himself for a short while."

"You Jedi certainly make life a little more interesting," Rostek tugged at his chin. "But I can't see Valin just deciding to use an artifact that hasn't been tested. Particularly one that can send someone into the future. He's too smart for that."

Valin lowered his head. "It's my fault. I chose to use the Crystal. The Force must have sent my grandfather to take my place." He straightened his shoulders. "I'm sorry to distress you, ma'am."

Scerra rested her hands on his shoulders to get a good look at him. "Call me Scerra. Or grandmother, if you like." She pinched his cheek. "You kind of look like Valin."

"He's named for him too," Nejaa said proudly. "Valin _Horn_."

"Horn?" Scerra turned to Rostek. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Rostek shook his head. "No."

"Don't be so secretive, Rostek," admonished Scerra. "Why else would my great-grandson carry your last name? You don't have any brothers that I know of."

"You'll forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing this."

"But you know it's true," Nejaa pointed out.

"If it were anyone but you," Rostek jabbed his thumb at Nejaa, "I'd think they were crazy." He sighed. "He does kind of look like Valin, doesn't he?"

Valin smiled faintly. "I wish I could meet him."

There was a knock at the door, and Scerra crossed the room to answer it. "Master Kenobi, come in," she said, standing aside for Obi-Wan and Anakin Solo. "Who is this young man?"

"He's a visiting apprentice," Obi-Wan said vaguely. "He would like to speak with yours for a minute, Nejaa."

Valin frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll explain later." Anakin cast a significant look towards Obi-Wan and Nejaa. "Can you come outside for a minute?"

"Sure." Valin waved to his great-grandparents and then followed Anakin into the hall. "What's going on?"

Anakin glanced around, making certain no one was watching. "I just ran into Palpatine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_NJO, Imperial City, Coruscant_

Anakin Skywalker thoroughly enjoyed flying the X-wings with Kyp Durron's squadron. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the different controls of the ship, but he was soon flying nose to nose with Kyp. At the last minute, Kyp barely managed to vape him. Anakin strode over to Kyp as they exited the simulators. Now that he was familiar with the ship, he was certain he could beat Kyp. "Another run?"

Amazed, Kyp shook his head. "You've never flown an X-wing before?"

"Obviously," Anakin said, trying not to sound cocky. He rubbed his hands together. "Let's go again."

"Wait a minute," Kyp held up his hand. He glanced to his left and swore under his breath. "Sithspit."

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked before following Kyp's gaze.

Two men were walking toward them, but while both were brown-haired, one was a few centimeters taller than the other. The shorter one reminded Anakin of someone. He sensed through the Force that the man was a Jedi.

"That was some impressive flying," the taller one complimented to Anakin. "Are you Durron's newest recruit?"

"No," Anakin said, pleased with the praise. "I was just flying for fun."

"For fun?" the man looked slightly incredulous. "What's your name?"

"Cliegg Lars, sir."

"Wedge Antilles," said the taller man, offering Anakin his hand. "Have you considered trying out for Rogue Squadron, Cliegg?"

"Are you planning on telling him that he's good, but he's no Luke Skywalker?" asked the shorter man.

"That's an honor reserved for you alone, Corran," Wedge smirked. "Besides, I think he compares."

Anakin smiled. Not only did he have a son to carry his name, he was also an excellent pilot. At least _some _things would go right in the future. "What's Rogue Squadron?"

Wedge blinked. "Pardon me?"

Kyp cleared his throat. "You'll have to excuse Cliegg. He wasn't a good history student."

"_History_?" Wedge was outraged.

"Wedge Antilles and Corran Horn are famous Rogue Squadron pilots, Cliegg," Kyp gave Anakin a hard look. "Surely you remember them?"

"Yeah," said Anakin, glaring at Kyp's implication that he was a poor history student. "You'll have to forgive my momentary memory lapse." He glanced over at Corran, who was looking at him steadily. So this was Valin Horn's father. Did that mean that Valin's parents were both Jedi?

Corran turned to his companion. "Wedge, can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Jedi business?" Wedge asked, already stepping away. "I'll talk with you later, Corran."

"Of course." Corran kept his eyes on Anakin. "I have a small office here." He gestured for Kyp and Anakin to follow him.

Kyp rolled his eyes and seemed to drag his feet to follow the older Jedi. Anakin secretly smiled to himself as he sensed Kyp's dislike of Corran. They soon reached Corran's office, and the moment the door was closed, Corran began interrogating Kyp.

"So. Who is this?"

"Cliegg Lars," Anakin said, offering his hand.

Corran shook it. "You are a Jedi Knight, Cliegg?"

"Yes."

"I see," Corran turned his attention to Kyp. "Don't you think it would be a better idea to introduce a new Jedi to Luke? _Instead_ of running sims with your squad?"

"Luke's in a Senate meeting," said Kyp evenly, obviously struggling to keep his voice level. "And I didn't think it was a good idea to leave Cliegg by himself."

"You could have called a Council meeting."

"I wouldn't dream of it without having Luke Skywalker attend." Kyp's green eyes flashed. "Or your honored self."

"Thanks for your consideration," Corran's tone was dry. "Where do you come from, Cliegg?"

"I was born on Tattooine, but I trained on Coruscant."

Corran blinked. "You trained on Coruscant?"

Kyp cleared his throat. "There's something I need to tell you, Corran. Do you remember how Luke sent Jacen and Anakin to retrieve the _Crystal of Transportation_?"

"Yes."

"Well they found it," Kyp held Corran's gaze. "Your son Valin followed them."

"And?"

"He and Anakin Solo decided to use it. And the way the Crystal works is by sending someone to take their place." Kyp gestured to Anakin. "Cliegg is a Jedi of the Old Republic."

"I don't believe you."

"Corran, you know it's true," Kyp stood in front of him. "Can you sense Valin?"

"You're telling me that my son is trapped in the Old Republic? And here I thought he was practicing shielding…" Corran leaned against the desk, suddenly looking haggard. "This must be why Luke messaged me. Dear Force! What if he runs into Darth Vader? What time period are we talking about?"

Anakin stiffened. He wondered who this Darth Vader was. There were already two Sith around, and Corran was mentioning a third?

Kyp looked slightly uncomfortable. He raised his hand, as if attempting to comfort Corran, before thinking better of it. "According to Cliegg, during the Clone Wars. Listen, Corran, we thought it best that Cliegg and Garm – he's the other Jedi that accompanied Cliegg – learn as little about the future as possible. Please," he added when Corran looked rebellious.

Corran let out a long breath before turning to Anakin. "What kind of treatment can I expect for my son?"

"The Council will want to keep his presence a secret. They're likely to assign him a Master for escort until the Crystal's power wears off. They aren't going to want to change the future any more than you do."

"Good for them." Corran folded his arms. "How do know if I can trust this Master they assign to my son?"

"He would be a Jedi, sir."

Corran frowned. "Not all Jedi can be trusted. Especially not in the Old Republic."

Anakin was tired of all the vague references to the Jedi being untrustworthy. There was something he was missing, and he wanted to know what it was. He studied Corran and recognized the fear in the older man's eyes. He'd seen that same fear in his mother every time he entered the pod races. "Your son, Valin. He's a Halcyon, isn't he?"

"Why do you assume that?"

"I happen to know a Valin Halcyon," Anakin said with a shrug. "And considering that at the moment, Nejaa Halcyon is visiting the temple, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Nejaa is at the temple?" Corran was intrigued. "He's helping with the war, isn't he?"

Anakin nodded. "War is about the only thing that could persuade a Corellian Jedi to leave his system. If Master Halcyon was aware of a relative of his at the Temple, he would certainly take him in."

"What about Valin Halcyon? Is he also at the temple?"

"As far as I am aware, he's not," Anakin said carefully. He knew that Valin wouldn't thank him for revealing his presence to Corran. He would want to meet his son-in-law on his own terms.

Corran's shoulders slumped. "I see. And I suppose Valin Halcyon looks quite a bit like me?"

"Sir, he does not," Anakin said, surprised. "He's quite a bit taller than you are, and broader too." He eyed Corran carefully. "Why would you look like him anyway? You're his son-in-law."

"No." Corran frowned. "I am his son."

"Then why aren't you Corran Halcyon?" Anakin demanded. "Does Valin die young?" he asked in concern. After all, Valin might be annoyingly cautious, but he and Nejaa were Anakin's friends. They were Jedi who managed to have a family and still serve the Order. Anakin hoped to do the same one day.

Obviously struggling with his answer, Corran hesitated. "I don't think I should answer that."

Anakin wanted to pursue the question further, but he remembered what Valin had said earlier. "He wouldn't want to know how he died anyway."

"I imagine not," Corran said softly. "And if I thought that there was a way you could stop it, I'd tell you how."

"If there was anyway I could stop it, I would," Anakin promised. "He's a good friend of mine."

Corran smiled. "Then I think I'd like to get to know you better, Cliegg."

***

Since Jacen was called away to check on patients, Valin Halcyon waited for him in his small office. It was agreed that his status as a rogue Jedi might cause some unwanted questions around the infirmary, and Valin didn't feel like explaining his situation to every Jedi he met. So he sat in Jacen's chair, bored. He supposed he could explore the Jedi buildings on his own, but he wanted to avoid awkward questions.

He sensed someone outside the door before recognizing Jaina's Force signature. She entered the room, Jysella trailing behind her. "Is Jacen sick of you already?"

Valin got to his feet. "I'm afraid so. He made up some excuse about attending patients, but I know the truth."

Jaina smirked. "I figured."

"So, you've still got the kid?" Valin asked, just as Jysella latched onto his leg. He mussed her hair. "Miss me much?"

"Hi," Jysella beamed up at him. "Sit down?"

"Sure," Valin said, sitting down on the floor.

"Her mother just came back." Jaina sat across from him. "Uncle Luke wanted to talk to her about Valin, so she's staying with me."

"Why would he want to talk to her about Valin?" he asked.

"Because he's mean," Jysella said casually as she stood behind Valin. She gathered his hair into her first and pulled out a hair tie. "I'll make you pretty."

"Jysella!" Jaina said sternly as she attempted to catch hold of her. "Sorry, Garm."

"It's alright. Let her make me pretty."

Jaina sat back down. "Valin is her older brother. He's not mean, he just teases her."

Valin stiffened. "I see." He hadn't realized before that Jysella was his _granddaughter_. Assuming, of course, that Valin Horn was his grandson. He was just guessing by the name, but he already felt attached to the young girl standing behind him. He wondered if this would be the only time he ever got to meet her.

"Are you alright?" Jaina asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He offered her a small smile. "Just thinking too much."

"Must be hard, coming here." Jaina's brown eyes were far away. "Not knowing anyone and seeing how few Jedi we have left."

"It's not my first choice for an adventure," Valin admitted. "But it's not that bad," he said as he watched Jysella. Was it possible to love someone he'd just met this much? He envied her surviving grandfather, if she had one.

"I'm worried about my brother, Garm," Jaina searched his eyes. "You're sure the Jedi will be good to him? Keep him from doing anything stupid?"

"My father will treat him well," Valin assured her. "And the Council isn't likely to let him out of their sight. The grandson of Anakin Skywalker is going to cause quite a stir in the Temple."

Jaina looked at him sharply. "Why?"

Valin held up his hand. "For a few reasons. One being that the Jedi of the Republic are forbidden romantic love, which means that your grandfather has broken the Jedi Code. Second, he's the Chosen One. Anything concerning him causes a stir in the Temple."

"What do mean, the Chosen One?"

"You haven't heard of the prophecy?" Valin was surprised. "That a child born of the midichlorians will bring balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker had no mortal father, Jaina. At least, that's what Shmi Skywalker told Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"My grandfather had no father?" Jaina demanded. "That's crazy. What are midichlorians?"

Valin offered a brief explanation, and at the end of it, Jaina got to her feet and started to pace.

"That kind of implies that he was born of the Force."

"That is one way of looking at it, yes."

"Then the Force is my great-grandfather."

Valin laughed. "I haven't thought about it that way, but sure."

Jaina stopped her pacing. "I knew my family was weird, but not _that_ weird. What do you think it means to 'balance the Force'?"

"I don't know," Valin said, spreading his hands. "And I suspect that Anakin doesn't know either. There's a lot of pressure on him, but he bears it well."

"He does?" Jaina seemed taken aback.

"Yes, he's an excellent Knight," Valin winced when Jysella pulled his hair a little too roughly. "A good friend, too."

Jaina gave him a considering look. "You were friends with him?"

"I am, Jaina."

"Right." She looked away for a moment, then attempted a grin. "You should see how pretty you look."

Valin wondered at her sudden change of subject but chose not to push her. Instead, he looked up at his granddaughter. "Have you finished?"

"Almost," Jysella said as she tied one last tail in his hair. "All finished. You're pretty now!"

"Just what I've always wanted." Valin patted her back. "Can I have a mirror?"

***

Note: Since it was Anakin's POV up above, it was difficult to work in that though retired, Wedge and Corran are just helping Gavin with the Rogues. (Will be explained when we get to Corran again. ;))


End file.
